


The Green Jewel

by eiiven



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Other, hurt Natsu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 06:06:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13920951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiiven/pseuds/eiiven
Summary: This is really old and my writing sucks in this FOR FAIR WARNING!! I'll change it when I get the motivation!Natsu Dragneel. The name meant many different things to many different people. To some, the name brought a sense of security and safety, to others a sign that their town may be blazing in flames within hours time. Then, there are those who turn into angered beasts with the wretched taste for blood and revenge when the name was mentioned.ON HIATUS!!! I DON'T KNOW WHEN I'LL UPDATE IT AGAIN!!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This would be the first fanfic I have ever posted for you guys to see usually, I just write to myself. I've been hesitant to post it but I have decided to do it!
> 
> I'm sorry if it's bad XD But I hope you like it!!
> 
> I don't know ao3 all that well either but that'll change

In Fiore, one could easily say there never was a dull moment. With Guilds scattered across its beautiful lands, it was nearly impossible for things to get quiet. Especially in Magnolia where Fairy Tail, the most known guild across Fiore, was located. Each and every member of the guild was described to be insane, powerful mages that you most definitely don't want to mess with unless you're looking for some death wish. They were people who didn't go by the rules and did what they wanted. Unstoppable friends who won't let anything happen to their comrades.

But, this time was different.

Magnolia was quiet, and the streets were empty. Everyone who was seen was holding a grim expression and their aimlessly wandering eyes were clouded with dread. The town looked deserted and dead, something that never happened in Magnolia. The place was a happy region with even more happy people. Smiles and laughs were shared and memorial times made. The light that once clung here was replaced by a heavy atmosphere that hung onto the city like rain clouds even though the sky was clear. Houses no longer had lights on, stores were closed, and restaurants were abandoned. Magnolia looked dim, the hope and happiness the city once had were gone. The welcoming aura was drained away. Dull.

But, this wasn't some melancholy. There was an obvious reason for such sorrow and the event didn't go unnoticed, hence the reason for Magnolia's sudden shift into depression. An appalling event that would be etched in time forever and a time that nobody would ever forget; the anger and sadness that was brought with it would never be neglected. It was unexpected, something that nobody would've imagined and affected more people than thought possible. Every citizen of the town knew what had happened—or had a pretty good idea—the day before but that didn't mean everyone accepted it. It was a surprising sight to see, certainly something that everyone was still questioning. The research was being done and denial was cast across houses like a disease. Magic boundaries were made, put up by the Magic Council in a certain spot that everybody knew all too well. With these barriers, nobody would have to bear the sight of such a scene, and it also restricted the area because of its unsafety.

The beloved Fairy Tail guild hall lay in rubble, leaving behind a pile of broken concrete and a torn flag—the flag with the Fairy Tail symbol that used to hang high with the building. Pieces of shattered glass and jagged wood scattered everywhere the eye could see. This wasn't an unusual thing, unfortunately, the Guild Hall was destroyed by the hands of enemies several times in the past. But, there was one huge difference that separated this event from the past ones. This time, none of the members of Fairy Tail were around, as if they were taken off the planet altogether. None of them were protesting for war against whoever did this, stomping around angrily or even making any attempt to rebuild their guild.

Instead, in their place, a metallic odor tainted the air around the wreck. Some kids that became curiosities victim got as close as they possibly could to the scene, which wasn't that close due to the magic barriers. The sickening color of blood painted the grey concrete that once was the foundation of the guild. Flies and bugs gathered around the rubble, and distant vultures flew in circles around were the Guild once sat. The Magic Council refused to give away any useful information about what had happened that fateful day, keeping their mouth shut as if nothing occurred. As expected, unanswered questions started to arise much to the groups' dismay.

_Where are the folks of Fairy Tail?_

_Are they all okay?_

_Why hasn't anyone cleaned the guild yet?_

_Does anyone know why the Magic Council is keeping it from us?_

_What are the other guilds going to do about this? Are they in trouble too?_

_This place is dangerous... Is something going to happen to us too?_

_Why isn't the Magic Council doing something?_

**_Who did this?_ **

**_Why did this happen?_ **

Of course, these questions were left unanswered. There was nothing that the public could do but wonder and create their own scenes about how this happened. As if that would fill in the gaps of their confusion and concern.

Though not everyone wanted to keep the information that had to themselves, no matter how little it may be. Some of Fairy Tail's companions stepped up—the most memorable ones were Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney from Sabertooth, Bob from Blue Pegasus, Lyon Vastia from Lamia Scale, along with Porlyusica (much to people's surprise)—and willingly gave up all the information they could. Some part of them hoped that with their knowledge, dots could be connected and they can find out **who** did this and get some sweet revenge. Sting declared that this wouldn't go by... _untreated_. The white dragon slayer was quite angered that his friends had gone through such horrid treatment, then suddenly went missing.

According to them, it all started a few months ago, more specifically when Guilds started to get Hoax Missions again. Hoax Missions weren't so popular and aren't used much anymore—it was something that people used way back in the day until it was labeled illegal by the Magic Council. Although, within the last year they slipped through guilds doors and onto the mission board more and more often, even with the Councils futile threats to stop. Hoax Missions were fake missions that hid behind the look of a regular request, and that alone was dangerous enough. What the request lead too, on the other hand, was straight evil. Nobody could possibly tell the difference between real and fake, much to the creators liking. The only time one could tell it was a fake mission was when they arrived at the "place" that was "in need of help" only to be greeted with a trap of some sort or a dark mage that painted the ground with their blood. Guild members were told to be cautious during their chosen missions until the problem was dealt with because only God knew if it was a Hoax Mission.

But, the situation never seemed to get treated because of the lack of information; it wasn't like there was a name on the sheet of paper. In the perspective of some, the members of the Council were too late to save them. Because of their hesitation and pointless precautions, people died at the hands of the unknown. People got hurt, and people lost loved ones.

Natsu Dragneel was no stranger to the public, even he knew that much. He was a respected hero, just like a lot of Fairy Tail members. People looked up to him. However, much like every hero, there was always a villain—two sides of the same coin. Those who want Natsu, along with his guild, taken down. Whether it be for fame, power or something else, they want Salamander of Fairy Tail dead within their grasp. Although, the Dragon Slayer seemed untouchable. Someone who wouldn't be taken down that easy, especially with his beloved friends at his side.

That all seemed to change when Natsu excitingly tore a certain mission off the tack of the request board.


	2. Chapter 2

Strong hands ripped free one of the missions that hung on the request board, not caring if the paper tore. Onyx eyes excitingly scanned the words printed on the sheet, skipping over the large ones that were hard to understand or pronounce. All that really mattered was the reward (and saving those who needed to be rescued) after all; the two Fairy Tail friends found themselves in dire need of some delicious food money.

"How about this one, Happy?" Natsu asked, looking over at his flying friend who was hovering beside him.

The flying exceed hummed, turning his gaze to look at the mission that was shoved into his face. "Looks quick and easy," Happy replied after a moment with his usual exciting tone and a smile to match. "We could get it done before sundown and then we'll be feasting like kings!" The blue cat cheered, almost drooling at the thought of the meal.

"Hell yeah, little buddy!" Natsu agreed, not thinking about it a second time before he was at the counter of the bar, confirming the request to Mirajane with Happy close behind him.

It didn't take long for Mira to file the request in a book that was stored in Gramps office. She smiled warmly at him while handing the flyer back with good luck. Natsu kindly retrieved it with a small word of gratitude before pivoting on his heels to turn around and actively walk out of the guild. This was a small mission, definitely better suited for solo mages. He was able to tackle missions without his team, especially if it was just for food savings. It wouldn't be the first time the pinkette took a small mission for profit; Lucy and the others would completely understand and expect him back with a full stomach and good spirits the next day. Natsu spent most of his missions with his friends anyway and he wanted it to stay that way. The male believed he didn't have to go on missions alone anymore then he should, having adventures with his friends was all he ever wanted. Ever since Team Natsu gathered, Natsu rarely took solo missions—granted, he's gone out to look for Igneel without the others but that wasn't exactly considered a mission.

Feeling the nice cool breeze run through his salmon-colored hair, the dragon slayer walked down the sidewalks of Magnolia with confidence and excitement in his steps; the thought of bashing some heads in was rather motivating.

"Where are these dark mages, Natsu?" Happy spoke up, breaking the silence between the two Fairy Tail Mages. Hovering beside the other, he watched as Natsu dug out the flyer to examine it over again. It took a minute for him to respond, but Happy patiently waited;

"It says there have been sightings of them on the outskirts of Magnolia. Apparently, they are destroying churches and stealing whatever is inside." Salamander stated smoothly, reading what the description said as he spoke.

"Why would someone want to destroy those buildings?" Happy asked, looking down at the flyer present in Natsu's grasp. As far as he was concerned, there shouldn't be anything valuable in those churches. The feline didn't even know that those churches were still in use; they were considered ancient by the public.

"I dunno but whoever they are, we gotta stop 'em." The pinkette replied as he put away the flyer and turned to smile at his blue friend. However, that smile suddenly vanished. "I don't wanna take the train," Natsu said, a hiccup in his breath as he brought up what he considered hell. "Let's just fly there," He quickly suggested, pushing the thought of boarding a moving vehicle.

Happy couldn't help but giggle profoundly (which caused Natsu to throw a glare) at the dragon slayers revolting expression he gained just by thinking about it. To the blue feline, this was normal. He has been with Natsu throughout each ride they have ever boarded; he's dealt with every sickening gag fit, and every disgusting vomit session. He's had to drag the (sometimes unconscious) boy off of the train at times. To others, it was simply remarkable that such a _strong_ dragon slayer would fall under something like mere motion sickness. However, it was accepted—if not completely expected—by the members of Fairy Tail, along with the other guilds that also have their own dragon slayers.

"Aye, sir!" Happy announced as he flew behind the other, grabbing hold of the vest that rested comfortably on Natsu's shoulders. Within seconds, the two were in the everlasting blue sky, enjoying the breeze that gently blew through their hair—and fur. Natsu preferred this much more than a train ride, or any vehicle for that matter. He enjoyed these little trips with his best furry friend, the memories they shared were something he held precious—it was the same with every member of Fairy Tail.

Not only was the refreshing wind highly enjoyable, but the view as the two ascended was something Natsu always loved. Up here, where the clouds lived, there were no problems, no more noise, and no more complications; it was a chance to escape the reality he has been told to call home. Seeing the people down below becoming little specks was almost therapeutic. There were so many of them absentmindedly walking around Magnolia, Natsu practically forgot how many people lived here. Onyx orbs watched the world fly right below his feet like nothing with a joyous smile. Happy had always been a fast flier, and it wasn't a surprise to Natsu when he could see their destination approaching quickly. These churches were located on the outskirts of Magnolia, just like where Natsu and Happy lived in their little cabin. The buildings were extremely old, the king of Fiore called them memorials for the " _Ghosts of History"_ he would say; the structures were built long before Magnolia even became a city, long before construction was even considered—hence why the churches are placed oddly compared to the otherwise modern, organized city. There weren't that many left, possible less now with these sinful ambushes. The city consisted of a few thousand, a very small populated village compared to most large cities. However, that beloved town suddenly burned to the ground, killing hundreds of innocent folk and left more devastated, and without a home. Most lost precious family members—siblings, parents, grandparents—while others never saw their close friends ever again. Those who've survived clearly state it was all the courtesy of vicious, bloodthirsty dragons but most people these days believed it all to be a folk tale. Dragons weren't real, critics would say, they exist in something like paperback books; the only place they reside is within the printed ink of thin papers. Natsu didn't like people like that, he never has... He knew for a fact that Dragons existed at one point since he was raised by one. While Igneel was not some bloodthirsty beast, that didn't make him any less than a powerful dragon.

The dragon slayer watched the ground quickly approaching his awaiting feet, the dirt trail crunching under the touch of his black sandals as he was brought back down to Earthland. A satisfied sigh oozed from his soft lips as he turned his gaze over to Happy, who flew around him.

"Let's go, Natsuu~!" Whined the cat as he delicately flew up the trail with a little flap from his big pure white wings. Natsu chuckled softly before kicking up his step, trotting after his friend.

His eyes scanned the area for any threats that may be hidden in the shadows of the forest around them. Since they were practically in the open on this pebbled dirt trail, it was hard to not look around. No matter how much the infamous Salamander liked to be entangled in battles, being ambushed was definitely not one way he liked to start a battle. Usually he, and the team depending on who's with him—Natsu tends to get separated from the group during certain complicated missions, sometimes Happy isn't even by his side—were the ones who run into an enemy on their own terms. That, or the opponent simply exposes themselves and the two teams have a little chat before falling into battle. There were only a few times they were ambushed without knowing what was coming, and every time it was utterly scandalous.

"I don't sense anyone around..." Natsu said, speaking quieter than usual. Pulling his hands to rest behind his head, he walked along the pathway with his nose twitching with every few steps.

"Yeah, this place is deserted." Happy agreed as he glancing around before looking at their destination ahead. It was silent up here, especially now that Magnolia was out of earshot. The only sound that kept things from falling into silence was the fumbling of wildlife around them and Natsu's light footsteps. "You would think these churches would be made into museums or something." The cat replied as he effortlessly spun around to look at the other, who only shrugged lightly at the statement. This was one of the closest churches that had yet to be ambushed; the flyer directed them here, after all, the ones who requested the mission must know that this place would be their next target.

As the two crossed over a hill, Natsu was able to see the church they were ordered to keep safe from the dark mages. The structure definitely looked its age. Definitely a fragile piece of work. It was a big building, almost as big as the Fairy Tail Guildhall—which surprised the dragon slayer, he didn't expect such an edifice. However, it didn't look as charming as the beloved Guildhall. With his sensitive nose, he could practically smell the dust that gathered on the edges of the faded color-tinted windows. The paint was completely wiped clean from the church, only a few shards of white colorant hung desperately on the rotting wood. One of the doors was lost from the hinges, laying on the ground, healthy brown mushrooms finding a way to sprout on the lumber. There were some major holes and several missing planks in the otherwise unsanitary building. The only thing that looked safe, and rather unhindered, was the widespread roof that was constructed from slowly eroding concrete. However, with that heavyweight, the weak wood would inevitably fall from under the concrete. It wouldn't last much longer, which struct Happy oddly. If this building was going to collapse within the next large wind storm, why we're they stopping these dark mages from harming something that was already hazardous? Plus, with Natsu around, the building was sure to crumble if a fight broke out within it, or around it. The salmon-colored mage tended to get out of hand with things like that. Happy believed if he touched the surface with the mere tip of his paw, everything would collapse. The cat hoped Natsu would catch onto that and lead the opponent/s away from such a building.

"Nobodies here," Natsu stated what Happy thought was obvious. Landing on the ground, the feline reverted his wings before scratching his stomach.

"Well yeah, it's just us. Wanna stop for lunch while we wait for the guys to show up? I'm getting hungry..." The small mage spoke with a pout, eyeing a specific grassy spot that was free of debris, which was a good enough spot for a short lunch. His ears flickering some as his stomach replied to his own statement and Natsu didn't. He was sure the other would be more than happy to eat—he was willing to eat no matter the time of day, or the food being provided. It would surely fire him up for what was ahead. The pinkette always fought better with a full stomach, everyone did. However, when all he got was silence as a response, Happy frowned. Turning around, Happy's onyx eyes darted across the landscape in front of him.

"Natsu?!" Happy called out into the wilderness around him, feeling as if his heart skipped a beat when he didn't spot the other besides him where he should be.

Before the cat could possibly jump up and search the area from above, a familiar voice rang from behind him. "Happy! Come on, I'm in here!"

Happy turned back around to see Natsu standing in the open doorway of the church, completely fine if one might add. Relief washed over him instantly as the feline trotted over to the other, who stood waiting. As Happy reached him, the dragon slayer pivoted on his heels and entered the church with the cat close on his heels. Natsu watched where he stepped—he didn't want to step on a loose nail or something of the sort. The church floor was littered with piles of wood, and dust covered blankets. Just like the outside, grass and other plants found homes inside the building. Cobwebs tainted just about every crevice within the walls. With each step, clouds of soot enveloped around his exposed foot. The floors also creaked with every thread the young man made. The inside didn't much better than the outside, it was easy to assume the place has the ability to be haunted. The chairs that sat around them looked as if they haven't been touched for thousands of years. The coats of grime that gathered on the seats were enough to make another cushion all on its own. The art that was painted on the dome roof was faded and chipped. The chandelier that hung from that very ceiling appeared to be barely holding onto the concrete; it swayed a little too much for Natsu. He felt as if the remaining few rusted nails holding it would give in any second, which would practically cause a smoke screen with all this dust. Debris dropped from the roof occasionally, falling effortlessly to the ground. The crystals hanging from the large candelabrum clicked together delicately.

"This place is a dump," Natsu whispered, feeling as if the sound of his own voice will cause the fragile walls around him to cave in. Lifting his foot in the air, he grumbled and shook his ankles, watching as the dust falls out of his sandals. He narrowed his eyes, noticing something odd just a few feet in front of him. Setting his foot back on the wooden ground, Natsu leaned down a little bit and saw footsteps present in the dust... They look freshly made too, maybe a few days old, and it didn't belong to either of them. It was much bigger then Natsu's foot, and it surely didn't look like a paw. However, it leads farther into the church and there were none coming back.

"Aye..." Happy responded quietly, his gaze wandering curiously over the arches that made the long hallways. There were definitely other quarters in this church besides this spacious main room. He wondered just what kind of rooms there were in a church, he hasn't been too many large churches like so before. He would go exploring if the building alone wasn't dangerous enough, not to mention the fact they were on a mission. They were oblivious to when the opponent would arrive or possibly attack, and he did not want to get caught in this building—or be separated from Natsu. The pink haired male was his safe place, even whenever they were worthlessly fighting.

After seeing everything he thought he could see in the room, Happy turned to look back at the other accompanying him but got a faceful of uprisen dirt instead. A grunt came from the cat as the large muggle of dust enveloped his small blue body; it settling easily into his once clean fur. Immediately he shut his eyes before it could possibly get into his vision, and a short whine rolled off his tongue as he blindly tried to free himself from the smog. It didn't take long before he was in the air, hovering high above the dust. Viciously rubbing his eyes with his paws, Happy floated in place, not wanting to possibly bump into anything.

"Natsu! What was that for?!" Wailed the feline as he looked around in search of the pink haired culprit. He didn't seem to be currently present in the room, but the footsteps present in the sneeze-worthy dust told Happy his trail. The particles from Natsu's sudden running spree still wildly floated around, telling Happy that those were, in fact, the others footprints. Not wanting to waste any more time—he didn't want to be in this creepy building longer then he _had_ to be—the cat freely glided after where Natsu had gone.

In the other room, Natsu had slowed to a steady walk as he entered a newly introduced room. The footprints that he was following abruptly stopped at the broken doorway of this rather large, domed room. Whoever they were didn't walk into the room, the dragon slayer had to guess. Much unlike the other rooms in this church, this particular chamber had a lot of windows that stretched far up to reach the curved concrete ceiling. A lot of the colored glass was broken, the jagged pieces scattered across the dusty ground with grime brushing across it's textured surface. However, something rather _modern_ sitting in the roomcaught his curious narrow eyes _._ A new tripod looking devicesat in front of the frame of one of the glass-less windows. It easily stuck out from the old filthy accessories surrounding it. It was painted a starlight silver, which caused it to blindly reflect off the everlasting sunlight that streamed through the windows. Natsu glanced around before taking the first step inside—he didn't even take the time to check for boobytraps, he wasn't patient enough for that. The bottom of his shoe lightly touching the ground still caused a cloud of dirt to rise like he had just stepped onto sand under the surface of the cold sea.

As he stopped in front of the odd device, Natsu noticed that there was something else present on the flat surface of the tripod, holding it up in the light. Not a camera—it never was something **simple** like that—but a closed metal box the same color of the stand. Curiosity struck the Fairy Tail mage as his onyx eyes darted across the box with a glint of uncertainty in his gaze. Obviously, this was left here, but whether it be for him or another he was truly unsure. It was undecided if the dark mages even passed by the church already and left this behind, or if this belonged to someone else, which was unlikely. A frown stretched over his features, and without a second thought, the male recklessly snatched the box off the tripod, his hands strongly gripping the metal container, readying himself for something to happen. It wasn't a surprise that Natsu took on the situation with his bare fists instead of his brain. Seconds passed, and everything remained secure, nothing disturbed the silence that began to settle around him.

"Well that was anticlimactic," Natsu mumbled under his breath, almost sounding disappointed as he lowered his arm, loosening his grip on the smooth box present in his strong grasp. He glanced around at the unaltered room before averting his gaze back down to his hand. It was bigger than he originally expected it to be now that he was holding it; his fingers couldn't completely wrap around the carton.  As he turned the box over, there was a little golden latch present on the featureless silver material, keeping the bendable flaps safely closed. The dragon slayer ran his rough fingers over the surface of the box before lifting it up to his ear, shaking it lightly. Natsu could hear something bumping about against the thin walls of the metal container.  Pulling it from his ear, Natsu began fiddling with the latch.

"Natsu!" Happy called as he flew into the room, snatching the others attention.

"What?" Natsu replied, sounding rather confused as he turned his narrow gaze to the cat floating elegantly in the rotting doorway. He tilted his head some causing strands of pink hair to fall into his softly sculpted face.

"You could've told me where you were going instead of kicking dust in my face," The cat complained as he drifted over to Natsu's side, staying afloat just above the shoulder of the other. He looked over at the box that his friend was holding—what did he find _now_?

"Sorry little buddy, I saw som-"

"Natsu, what's that?" Happy interrupted, his eyes had yet to leave the suspicious case he was holding. It was just a box, the feline knew, but what could possibly be inside was enough to make him feel uneasy.

"A box? It was sitting on that thing over there," Natsu stated as he flicked his head in the direction of the tripod. The boy's thumb trailed delicately over the corner of the silver box whilst Happy glanced at the reflective tripod sitting causally by the window.

"What is inside that box, is what I meant, dummy." Happy declared profoundly, which easily got a piercing glare from his friend's eyes.

"I dunno! I haven't opened it!" Natsu argued, trying to defend his case (of stupidity, Gray would say if he were here). In the process, he flicked the golden latch open. The flaps were heavy enough to stay closed manually until someone opened the box. That someone, at this very moment, was Fairy Tail's precious dragon slayer.

"Be careful Natsu..." Happy said cautiously as he watched the other begin to open the box that was oddly left behind in this church.

Natsu simply nodded, opening one of the doors carefully. He was expecting something to pop out at him and attack his face, or something to merely explode in his face when he opened it. However, a diamond shaped emerald greeted him instead of anything hostile, much to his liking. The diamond began to sparkle in the sunlight that filled the large, windowless room; it was practically an observatory now with all these old glassless frames that gave little room for walls. Natsu moved the box side to side, watching the jewel roll around with the swift movement. The male furrowed his eyebrows, reaching inside the box to pull the jewel out of the box, letting the container drop to the ground. Dust curtains out from the sudden touch from the metal box.

"A jewel?" Happy questioned, eyeing the emerald from over the other's shoulder. "Could that be what these mages are after?" The feline added as he looked around. _Why was this thing here?_ He thought, that uncertainty starting to pile up in his chest again. It surely wasn't something that lasted throughout all these years since the city prior burned. It was too modern for that day and age—when dragons existed! It had to have been left behind by somebody, or something, the exceed knew that much of the obvious. However, the puzzle began to get faded and tricky the deeper they got into this so-called mission. Who left it behind, and why? Are they siding with the dark mages from the shadows, giving them these precious—possibly valuable—jewels for nothing? It was just left here, after all. No note, no address, and the offering of dark mages showing up were still hovering above both the mage's shoulders. Maybe it was _their_ reward for taking the job since the person who made the flyer request had failed to show up.

"Maybe," Natsu replied as he lifted the gem to his eyes. "Such a small thing..." He said as he began to look at the emerald from every possible angle. There didn't seem to be anything _special_ about it, it looked like an ordinary, easily replaceable green jewel. The treasury wasn't that big in length, it was barely taller than his pinky finger, yet slightly wider than his thumb. He could hold it between his index finger and thumb with ease. It had a remarkably smooth surface and sharp ends for being inside that box for Mavis knows how long. It was probably worth enough for a few fancy dinners, which was enough for Natsu to immediately seal the deal. He licked his lips at the thought of some large pieces of medium rare steaks, creamy mashed potatoes, steamy fresh peas, and corn, topping it off with some fatty bacon and some fancy, cool alcoholic drink.

He was brought out of his fantasy when he heard the wretched sound of Happy whining in pain. Immediately, he turned around, more than ready to light up his fists with his everlasting flame to throw a punch to whoever thought it was _alright_ to touch his _**friend**_. However, there was nobody in the room. Odd. Instead, his furry best friend was laying on the dust infested ground with his paws over his ears as if he could hear something Natsu couldn't.

"Happy?!" Natsu cried as he dropped to his knees to receive the cat, leaving the jewel on the ground beside him, still in the scorching sunlight. The male carefully scooped up the exceed, cradling him to his chest. His fingers effortlessly searched through the small animals fur in search for anything that could possibly be making him grimace in pain. "What's wrong Happy, what's happening!?" The dragon slayer said softly to the other who refused to respond to him. His paws remained on his ears, bending the cartilage to press against his head in an attempt to shield out whatever he was hearing. The fact that Happy was trembling in his grasp didn't help the situation all too much. Natsu held him to his chest, wanting to relieve him of this sudden, unexplainable pain he obviously didn't understand. He was complete and utterly unaware of what was going on, and that alone dented his ability to give assistance.

Then, he heard it. It caught his attention rather quickly, causing the boy to snap his head up and eye around with angered onyx orbs. It was distinct, he would have yet to hear it if it wasn't for his exceptionally enhanced hearing. It was quiet, piercing, and he couldn't help but notice it was slowly rising in volume enough for him to hear without having to seriously concentrate on it. Happy was a cat, Natsu suddenly realized, the animals could hear pitches of sound that not only humans couldn't hear, but even dogs couldn't either. Tucking Happy into his vest, Natsu held him with one arm before jumping to his feet.

"Come out!" Natsu shouted, knowing it probably wasn't a good idea to do so. Not only that Happy is practically being tortured by this sound, but he had just given away where he was located in the church. At the moment, he didn't care. He wasn't the one for strategies anyway, the dragon slayer would much rather charge and end his friends suffering by beating whoever was doing this into blissful unconsciousness. Natsu crouched down before scooping up the green jewel, edging his way to the doorless frame. His nose twitched, as he stepped out of the room, a heated fire building up in his chest ready to launch a full-blown dragon roar. It would definitely tear this building apart though, if not burn countless trees of the wildlife, so he made sure there was something worth shooting this powerful attack. However, nobody greeted him but silence and the uprisen dust that drifted around in the sunlight. Despite all this dirt and smog, he did notice that he couldn't smell, or sense, anyone else around. There was nobody around, he would've been able to catch their smell, or possibly their magic energy if there was anyone about this church. They were truly alone. This was enough to create a pit of dread to cloud in his chest. There _were_ footprints! He saw them, clearly in the dust!

The pinkette winced, adjusting his grip on the cat who seemed to have fallen into painless oblivion; that shrieking sound was definitely louder than before. It must've been too much and the felines mind pushed the poor cat into the unconscious to dampen the pain. He could hear it now, there was no way he couldn't. It was only getting louder, and higher in pitch; it was enough to cause ears to bleed.

"What the hell?" Natsu brought his hand to one of his ears, which happened to be the one with the jewel. It's cold, smooth surface simply touched his tanned skin and instantly, his head went spinning as if he was just punched hard in the stomach. With a pained grunt, the dragon slayer instinctively threw the jewel from his hand. He could hear it knocking on the ground, or the walls, like glass. He tightened his grip on Happy, his eyes searching around for something to focus on so he could clear his vision, in the process blinking as many times as he possibly could. Through his blurred sight, something glowing green caught his attention aside from all the mixed grays and whites. It was much larger then the jewel he was previously holding as if it was reflecting off the sunlight that was flowing through the damaged, rotting walls of the once beautiful church.

Natsu's panicking actions immediately halted, and his gaze settled on the light as if it was the greatest thing he has ever seen. In his sudden daze, he failed to notice the walls of the church were slowly starting to crumble around him. Dust began to rise like a smoke screen, but Natsu's eyes never left the green light despite it being now impossible to see anything within a good 10 feet. The green light was almost calming, it almost took away the mysterious sound that arose from the depths of nothingness. He never found it weird that he could see this light through the blinding fog—if he even noticed the dust around him in the first place.

The sudden crashing of the chandelier hitting the ground caused someone to jolt awake. Happy awoke with widening eyes and heavy breaths. He couldn't see around him, and the dust easily made his eyes fill with water and itch with irritation, but he could easily tell the building around them was collapsing.  The sounds of wood breaking into thousands of jagged pieces, rock crumbling before falling through the dull, weak ground. This place was dangerous before, this was enough to cause death to walk into the room with open arms. What struck him odd was that his friend wasn't trying to run out of this chaos. In fact, he wasn't even moving!

"Natsu!!" Happy shrieked, looking up at his friend. The high pitched sound was still an issue, but he tried his best to ignore it. His, along with Natsu's, life were much more important than getting rid of this damned noise. He was sure this ground shaking noise was the reason the place was collapsing in the first place. Happy sat up, pushing away the others vest to get to his face.

The first thing the cat noticed amidst the fog was that Natsu's eyes were a bright emerald green. Happy knew immediately that wretched color wasn't the calming onyx he'd come to love so much.  The feline began to viciously shake in Natsu's stiff grasp.

"Natsu! Snap out of it!" Happy cried, the tears from the dust irritation streaming down his cheeks, leaving the fur damp and soon to become dirty. His ears were pressed against his head, trying his best to block everything out. He was so scared...

A part of the crumbling concrete ceiling landed beside the two of them, causing the dust to rise around them, engulfing the two in even more dust, if that was even possible. Happy swallowed, clinging to the others vest before letting his wings lose. The flying exceed flew up to Natsu's face, grabbing the cheeks of the other before shaking his head as hard as his little paws could. The cat began to shout the boy's name over and over again through heated cries.

Much unknown to Happy, his small body blocked out the green light that Natsu seemed to be attracted too in this odd state. Soon enough, all the noise around him came rushing into his ears, and movement struck his stiffen limps. He stumbled back slightly, looking around cluelessly. His eyes widened as big as saucers.

_What happened?_

"Happy?" Natsu whispered, which inevitability got drowned out within the chaos around him. His eyes hurt from all the dust and his head oddly throbbed through all this. _Did I get hit in the head?_

As his friend approached him, Natsu could see the worried look painted across Happy hovered in front of him. "Come on, we have to leave!" Happy shouted in straight terror that shook Natsu to his core. The cat reached out and made an attempt to grab Natsu's vest to fly them out of this death-defying area, but it seemed the dragon slayer had other plans. The pinkette pushed Happy's paw away, the sudden urge to go grab _something_ was almost overwhelming.

"Natsu!?" Happy hollered as he watched his friend blindly run into the fog that never seemed to let up. Fear clouded the cat's mind, but he did follow the other quickly before he could possibly lose him in the dust. He wouldn't **dare** leave the dragon slayer alone in this; he was determined to get them both out of this. Why the other refused his help, though, was what confused him greatly. Didn't he want to get out of here? They could die! The two of them, along with everyone in Fairy Tail, valued life. Every member knew for a fact that you don't die for your friends, you live for them. Natsu's sudden shift of behavior worried Happy. He couldn't forget those bright emerald eyes Natsu had...

Natsu was on his knees in seconds, oddly ignoring the rocks that fell heavily from above, only to land around him. His hands desperately felt the ground before him, looking for the jewel he had so recklessly thrown. The ear shrieking noise had slowly come to a stop as the sun slowly was shut out from the fog, unable to pierce through the heavy dust storm, not that he noticed. His mind was clearly focused on something else. His fingers brushed over something smooth, which was completely different compared to the roughness of his surroundings. Immediately, Natsu wrapped his own rough fingers around the small jewel before bringing it close to his chest as if it was alive; like he had just saved a child from a burning building and was coddling it close for their ensured safety. A rush of relief washed over him now that he found what he felt so strongly to protect. He was unsure why he wanted to protect such a delicate thing, but he didn't want to let it go.

The pinkette yelped as his body was suddenly yanked away from his current position, looking up to see Happy tugging on his dirty clothing. A piece of solid concrete landed on the ground where Natsu was kneeling, the groundbreaking under the rock. The old wood collapsed in on the rock, the boards coming up in splinters and jagged edges.

"Thanks, little buddy. Let's get out of here!" Natsu said lowly before standing to his feet from his kneeling position. His hand holding the jewel was still close to his chest, the emerald enveloped completely around his hand. The feline was more than happy to see his friend acting the same again. He only hoped this nightmare would end soon; much unknown to them, in this heated situation, a minute hadn't even passed yet. He pulled on Natsu's vest again, lifting the two into the air. Happy squinted his eyes, trying his best to see through the fog as he flew higher into the air. The wind through his fur was inviting, his hopes rose the higher they got. However, that hope crumbled with the building as he saw a large chunk of concrete appear through the thick dust. It was too close for him to fly around it and keep going, so he tried to fly away in the other direction, but before he got far enough, Happy felt the rough surface come in contact with his head. His wings halted before fading away, much to Natsu's horror. The pinkette felt his body fall down in sync with the rock, a fire started to build in his chest. The dragon slayer reached out and snatched Happy with his free hand, bringing the feline to his chest with the jewel.

"Fire dragons... ROAR!" Natsu shouted, opening his mouth to let hell lose. Hot flames scorched the rock, cracking it. He increased the pressure of his attack, watching in relief as the stone broke into much smaller, less dangerous pieces. However, the pressure of his attack sent him plummeting to the awaiting floor at high speeds. Natsu shut his eyes with a grunt as he felt his back hitting the ground, only causing the wood to break from under him. Pain ebbed through him as the damaged wood shards punctured his skin, and he, too, fell into dark oblivion.

Narrow eyes watched as the church crumbled before their very eyes. What made it even better was that neither of those nimble fairies made it out of the chaos in time. A dark snickered oozed from somewhere in the forest before the bushes rustled as if someone was walking away. They knew that everyone in Fairy Tail seemed to be untouchable, they wouldn't be surprised if this _simple_ church plan failed and the dragon slayer lived through this. However, their other plan was already set and in place. In fact, they wanted the Fairy Tail member to live, this act was to just piss everyone, including the fire mage, in the guild off. Tell them what may be going on.

"I'll be waiting for you, little fairy," a dark voice echoed through the silent forest, the tone alone causing birds to fly out of the security of the green trees in fear.


End file.
